The Dragon King
by Zero a.k.a. Shadow Lantern
Summary: What if Ursa and Ozai had a third child who was destined to become the most powerful fire bender of all time. How will this effect the fire nation in the end?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Draco was the youngest child of Ozai and Ursa. To Ozai, Draco appeared weak and useless. Azulon, Ozai's father, knew better. Azulon secretly knew that Draco's fire bending skill was better than Azula's. Draco had an ability which was unique to him and him alone. The technique was called the eyes of the dragon. This skill gave Draco the ability to create, control, and manipulate fire with his eyes.

Azulon decided to reveal his grandson's secret in an agni kai against Ozai. Ursa, Azula, and Zuko were summoned to the special agni kai chamber to bear witness.

Azulon: Ozai, you're here to fight an agni kai.

Ozai: Who will I be burning?

Azulon: Draco.

Ursa eyes widen.

Ursa: Lord Azulon, please I beg you! Draco is just a little boy!

Azulon: You're right, dear Ursa. But Draco is no normal boy. His fire bending is highly about average.

Ozai: You must be getting senile, old man. Draco's can barely fire bend.

Azulon: You will come to regret comparing Draco to Zuko and thinking that Azula is a fire bending prodigy. I'll show whose the true prodigy.

Azula smirked smugly. She agreed with Ozai. To her, Draco was just a little weakling like Zuko.

Azulon: Guard.

Guard: Sir.

Azulon: Bring Draco here.

Guard: Yes sir.

The guard left the chamber. A few minutes later, he returned with Draco.

Azulon: Draco, are you ready?

Draco: Yes grandfather.

Azulon: Good. Come onto the platform.

Draco reach the top of the platform where Ozai was. Draco walked passed Ozai and bowed to his grandfather.

Draco: Grandfather, thank you for this opportunity.

Azulon: You're welcome. Don't let me down.

Draco: I won't.

Ozai and Draco took their positions.

Azulon: Begin!

Ozai launched multiple fire blasts at Draco. Draco dodge them and move in quickly to attack. Ozai jumped into the the air. But Draco created fire whips. The whips wrapped around Ozai's legs. Draco pulled Ozai down, much to Ozai's surprise, and slammed him onto the floor. Ozai got up quickly and went to attack Draco. Draco blocked the attacks and launched his own. All of his punches and kicks landed on Ozai. Azulon was pleased with his grandson. He wished Ozai come see his own expression.

Ozai got up and attacked. That was a bad idea. Draco's body began to spark and electricity appeared. Ozai eyes widen in disbelief. Azulon smiled in delight because he knew what was coming. Lightening began to discharge from Draco's body and sounds of thunder echoed loudy within the agni kai chamber. This scared Ursa and Zuko. Azula sat there in disbelief. Her little brother had her father backing away. Ozai launched large fire blasts and multiple fire balls at Draco. Draco created a lightening shield to block the attack then shot lightening at Ozai. Ozai tried to evade the attack, but the lightening was too fast. The blast threw Ozai off the platform. He landed in front of Ursa, Azula, and Zuko.

Azulon: Draco, you've done well. That is enough.

Draco: Yes sir.

Azulon: Now Ozai. Do you still think Draco is a weakling?

Ozai couldn't move.

Azulon: You can't move but I know you're feeling shame.

Ursa was worried and went to check on her husband. But Draco shot lightening to block her way. Ursa fell back and was frighten.

Azulon: Leave Ozai where he is, Ursa. Get up now, boy!

Ozai managed to move and rise to his feet. Barely.

Azulon: Do you see the difference between Draco and Azula? Draco is by far the stronger of the two. Is there anything you like to say.

Ozai stared at Azulon.

Azulon: Well?

Ozai: Why…wasn't…I…told?

Azulon: Because I wanted you to witness, first hand, your son's abilities.

Ozai: But I'm his father! I should have been told!

Azulon: You dare raise your voice at me?! Draco!

Ozai, Ursa, Azula, and Zuko looked up at Draco. Draco's pupils became slit and started to glow. A large fire ball appeared from in front of his family and moved slowly. Ursa and Zuko were afraid while Ozai and Azula went into their fighting positions. The fire ball grew larger and larger.

Ursa: Draco, please stop this! Do you really want to hurt us?!

Draco remained silent and his face was emotionless. Ursa was shocked and hurt. She couldn't believe her son become a child who showed no mercy nor love for his parents nor his older siblings. The fire ball began to fly around the group fast and transformed into a large fire spiral column. Zuko passed out from fear. Ursa held him closely while Ozai and Azula tried absorb the flames. But that wasn't working. Draco produced more flames can they can handle. The flames began to move closer with sign of stopping.

Ozai, Ursa, Azula, and Zuko started to weaken from the heat. The flames got to a point where they could singed the hair on skin.

Azulon: That is enough, Draco.

The flames disappeared and Ozai and Azula fall the floor. Draco's eyes became normal again.

Azulon: How pathetic Ozai! Zuko passed out from fright, Ursa was pleading for her life, and you and Azula were on your knees. All were all overtaken by a five year old! Do you have anything to say?!

Ozai just stared.

Azulon: Just like I thought. Your too afraid to speak. Draco is the true prodigy not Azula. Draco.

Draco: Yes grandfather?

Azulon: I would like for you to accompany me for tea. I like to talk to you about your studies. Your teacher tells me you've become the genius of your class.

Draco bowed.

Draco: Thank you grandfather. I would like that.

Azulon: Very well. Let us go.

Draco: Yes sir.

Draco got off the platform and followed Azulon towards the double doors but stopped and looked at his family. Azulon notice this.

Azulon: What's the matter Draco?

He saw Ozai glaring angrily at Draco. Draco remained emotionless and unfazed by Ozai. Azulon couldn't help but to laugh.

Azulon: Now this isn't this something interesting. Unlike your other two pathetic children, Draco isn't afraid of you, Ozai. Draco, leave him to wallow in shame.

Azulon and Draco left the chamber. Ozai was highly upset.

Later on the day, Draco was in the garden near the turtle duck pond feeding the turtle ducks when Azula came and started throwing rocks at the creatures. One turtle duckling was hit with on the shell and another turtle duckling was hit on the head. The rest of the turtle ducks fled away. Azula was laughing while Draco just sat there calmly.

Draco: Why did you do that, Azula?

Azula: Because I felt like, loser.

Draco went over to the two injured turtle ducklings. The small creatures wasn't moving. Draco already knew they were dead. Ursa, Ozai, and Azulon came over to see what happen. Draco's fists tighten and began to spark.

Azulon: Draco, what's the matter?

Draco remained silence. He got up and looked at Azula calmly. Azulon knew even though Draco always kept a straight face, he knew Draco was pissed.

Draco: I hope your happy Azula. These turtle ducklings are dead.

Ursa looked at Azula angrily. Ozai didn't understand why Draco cared about the small creatures. Azulon stood back. He knew what was going to happen.

Azula: I am happy. Those pests were getting on my nerves.

Draco: You have no respect for nature.

Azula: I don't need to respect nature. I'm royalty.

Draco: You're a fool.

Azula: And you're a dumb ass.

Draco punched Azula in the face. She flew into the nearby tree, hitting her back rather hard.

Ursa: Azula!

Ursa towards Azula. Azula wasn't moving. Ozai grabbed Draco by the collar and lifted him up.

Ozai: You little son of a bitch!

Draco: Are you referring to youself or Ursa when you mean son of a bitch?

Ozai was now livid. Azulon knew what Draco was doing. He and the guards went to intervene, but it was too late. Ozai went to punch Draco in the face. But Draco quickly caught Ozai's fist and burned it badly. Ozai screamed out in pain and dropped Draco. Draco landed on his feet.

Azulon ordered the guards to get the doctor. Draco pointed at Azula and his index finger began to spark. Ursa shielded Azula.

Ursa: Draco don't, please!

Draco: She killed two small defenseless animals for no reason. Why shouldn't I do the same to her?

Azulon stepped in.

Azulon: Draco, cut it out. If you kill your sister, you'll regret it.

Draco: Is that a fact?

Azulon: Your mother will never forgive you if do this.

Draco: So? Do you really think I care about Ursa?

Azulon: Yes.

Draco just stared at Ursa and Azula with no emotion. Azula awoken to see her younger brother getting ready to shoot lightening at her and her mother shielding her from harm. Azula then remembered what happened before she was knocked out. She was instantly scared. Azula was now truly afraid of Draco and realized she was going to be knocking on death's door soon.

Lightening discarded from Draco's finger and moved quickly. Azula screamed as Ursa held her closely. All of the sudden, the lightening disappeared just it was about to hit Azula and Ursa. Draco walked over to the two. Azula and Ursa looked up and saw Draco standing over them.

Draco: Azula, if you know what's good for you, you'll beg for mercy and apologize.

Azula did just that. Azulon knew Draco wouldn't kill Azula. Draco was the kind of kid who actually cared about his mother's feelings but who could now instill fear and pain in Ozai and Azula.

Azulon: Draco lets go. The doctor is where. Leave them.

Draco went back to the palace with Azulon after he buried the two dead turtle ducklings. From that day on, Ozai, Ursa, Azula, Zuko stood clear of Draco. They knew he meant business.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. More is coming soon. I just wanted to see what would happen if Zuko and Azula had a younger brother who was a powerful fire bender that even Ozai couldn't beat. Thank for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's been a year since Draco's fire bending skills were revealed. Since then, Draco, now six years old, had developed several new techniques only unique to him alone. These technique were:

*Thousand Sparrowkeets: To do this technique, Draco channels his lightening bending into his hand. The electrical concentration creates a sounds which is reminiscent of a lot of sparrowkeets chirping at once. Once this technique is done, Draco uses his speed to thrust the thousand sparrowkeets into his target.

*Thousand Sparrowkeets Current: This is a variation of thousand sparrowkeets. Draco generates lightening from his body instead of concentrating it in his hand. So because there isn't any concentration, this technique only paralyzes it's targets.

*Thousand Sparrowkeets Sharp Spear: This is a variation of thousand sparrowkeets. Draco can extend the thousand sparrowkeet into a blade up to thirty meters. It can split in to multiple blades which can increase the wounds afflicted on it's target. The sharp spear can numb upon it's target upon contact. The can cut into anything.

*Thousand Sparrowkeets Needles: This is a variation of thousand sparrowkeets. Draco reshapes the thousand sparrowkeets into needles. The needles are highly fast in speed and can do damage in multiple places on the body of any target.

*Thunder Cannon: Draco can create a large ball of lightening. The ball of lightening is then launched as a projectile beam at it's intended target. The cannon can level an entire area.

*Rapid Dragon Barrage: Draco can create one or more large dragon heads with his Eyes of the Dragon technique. The dragon heads will then open their mouths and shoot out multiple fireballs.

*Phoenix Fire Bombs: Draco can create one or more bird shaped fire constructs with his Eyes of the Dragon technique. The fire constructs explode on impact. Draco can control the constructs. To the untrained eye, the constructs will appear to have a mind on their own.

*Flaming Dragon's Claw: Draco will launch a massive dragon's claw at his intended target. The claw will grab hold and wrap around the target causing first to third degree burns or and even death.

*Lava Breath: Draco can channel his fire bending into his stomach then bring it up, convert it into lava, and spit out shoot the lava from his mouth. This doesn't cause Draco any pain or damage.

*Pyroportation: Draco can teleport from place to place by appearing and disappearing in a swirl of flames. Draco can also travel from one point to another by walking into and exiting fire.

No one knew about these techniques except Azulon. Azulon was proud of Draco's power. But he knew Ozai would want Draco to teach Azula these technique if he ever found out.

Azulon was in his study when Draco came in.

Draco: You can call for me, grandfather?

Azulon: Ah, Draco yes. Have a seat.

Draco: Yes sir.

Azulon: I'm very impress with your power level and can't express how proud I am of you.

Draco: Thank you grandfather.

Azulon: But there is something I want you to do.

Draco: And that is?

Azulon: Don't let Ozai know of your new abilities.

Draco caught on to Azulon was saying.

Draco: I see. If Ozai knews, he'll most likely would want me to teach Azula.

Azulon: Exactly.

Draco: So my suspicions are true then.

Azulon: Yes. Ozai is power hungry and manipulative, and Azula is becoming to same way.

Draco: They're going a huge problem when you pass away and Uncle Iroh assumes the throne.

Azulon: Yes, that is way I called for you. I want to read my will. I need your input.

Draco: Why me? I'm only six years old.

Azulon: Yes, but your highly intelligent and you're the only person I can trust.

Draco thought about it.

Draco: Very well.

Azulon handed Draco the document. Draco read it carefully and saw something that caught his eye.

Draco: Why did you make Zuko Uncle Iroh's heir instead of Lu Ten? Isn't that Lu Ten's birth right?

Azulon: Yes.

Draco: So why did you change it? Did something happen to Lu Ten?

Azulon: I just received word that the siege was a failure. Lu Ten died in the front lines and Iroh has abandoned the operation.

Draco: What?!

Draco couldn't believe it. Lu Ten was more like a brother than a cousin to Draco. He wasn't mad at Iroh nor could he blame him. Iroh lost his wife and now his son. Draco knew what was coming.

Draco: So I guess Ozai will use this as a way to get the throne.

Azulon: Yes. That is way I changed my will.

Draco: So what are you going to do about Ozai.

Azulon: I'll wait to see what he does first.

Draco: Okay. Then I'll keep my eye out as well.

Azulon: Good. Keep this between us.

Draco: I will.

Draco handed the document back to Azulon and left. Went walk through the palace remembering how Lu Ten first showed Draco how to fire bend. When Lu Ten taught Draco how to play pai shou. The places Lu Ten took Draco. Draco remembered when Lu Ten told him about the two surviving dragons, Ran and Shao. Draco always kept that a secret.

Draco reach the garden and walked towards the turtle duck pond to mediate and relax his mind. Azula and her friends, Mai and Ty Lee, approached him.

Ty Lee: Hey Draco.

Draco: What do you want?

Mai: We heard about what happened in Ba Sing Se.

Azula: Yeah, Iroh is such a loser. He abandoned his post because Lu Ten died. What a pathetic loser.

Mai: Chill out, Azula.

Ty Lee: Yeah, that wasn't nice!

Azula: I don't do nice.

Draco turned around calmly and grabbed Azula by the throat.

Draco: If you ever talk about Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten like that again, I will burn you alive.

Azula was scared. She thought Draco was going to kill her because his eyes began to glow. Mai and Ty Lee were equally frozen with fear. Draco's eyes went back to normal and he let Azula go.

Draco: Leave before I really decide to kill you.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee ran like a wolf bat out of hell.

Days later, Ozai was in the throne room trying to persuade Azulon to make him the heir to the throne.

Azulon: YOU DARE TO COME ME WITH THIS NON-SENSE?! YOUR BROTHER IS MOURNING THE DEATH OF HIS SON AND YOU DO THIS?!

Ozai: It's only logical that I become the next fire lord!

Azulon: You will NEVER become fire lord!

Ozai: What?!

Azulon: Since Lu Ten is dead, I've made it where Zuko will be Iroh's heir.

Ozai: You can't do that!

Azulon: I can and I did! And if you try to kill Zuko in order to gain your way the throne, I've ordered Draco to kill you on the spot.

Ozai: Damn you old man! This isn't over!

One month later, Azulon was dead and Ozai assumed the throne. Much to Draco's surprise, Iroh did not protest Ozai becoming the new fire lord. This cause Draco to secretly investigate.

Draco found out that Ozai had killed Azulon by slipping poison into his tea. Azulon died in his sleep. Ozai also forged a fake will, stating that he was to be the next fire and Azula to be his heir. Draco also found out why Ursa was missing. As it so happen, Ozai learned that Ursa had found out what he did and instead of having her killed, he banished her to an unknown location. When Zuko and Azula started asking about their mother's whereabouts, Ozai told them that Ursa left because she didn't want anything to do with him or them anymore. Draco couldn't believe Ozai would spin that lie to his own children. He knew Zuko had his doubts, but Azula was predictable. She naturally fell for very lie Ozai told her.

Draco decided to secretly confront Ozai. He found him in his room with some woman he never seen before. Draco just stood there with a emotionless expression. Ozai notice him and was upset.

Ozai: How dare you barge in here, boy!

Draco: Ozai, I see you're getting your rocks off.

Ozai: Boy, you've better have a very good reason for coming in here!

Draco: Please Ozai, your threats don't work on me nor does your lies.

Ozai: What the hell do you mean?!

Draco: Don't play dumb with me.

Ozai: What?!

Draco: I know what you did and how you became fire lord.

Ozai was dumbfounded. He thought only Ursa knew.

Draco: Where is she?

Ozai: Where's who?!

Draco: I can't believe you're still playing the dummy card. Though I think you're not really playing.

Ozai: You little shit!

Draco turned the woman in Ozai's bed.

Draco: Is he kissing you with that filthy mouth. I'd be careful. You might catch something.

The woman covered herself and ran out the room. Draco turn his attention back to his father only to see Ozai grinding his teeth angrily.

Draco: Pretty woman. Though I think she's lowering her standards by messing with you.

Ozai: Why you!

Ozai launched himself towards Draco. Draco allowed Ozai to catch him only to use the thousand sparrowkeets current. Ozai fell to the floor paralyzed. Draco stood over him.

Draco: Old man, you just don't learn. You can't beat me. Don't worry, you're temporarily paralyzed. It'll wear off soon.

Draco walked off but stopped.

Draco: Before I go, I wanted to tell you this. It doesn't matter if you refuse to tell me where she is, because sooner or later I will locate Ursa and set her free. I'll let your feeble brain marinate on that.

Draco walked off leaving Ozai on the floor.

Ozai realized he needed to rethink his approach when it came to Draco. Draco was a major threat and Ozai needed a way to get rid of him. But Ozai would soon realize that it will impossible to do.

End of chapter one

**A/N: If you haven't notice, thousand sparrowkeets is really the chidori (thousand birds) from naruto/naruto shippuden.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's been six years since the death of Azulon. Draco was now twelve. During those years, Ozai had sent master level fire benders and weapon masters to deal with Draco. Each time, Draco's opponents either become scared by his power or crippled. Draco was known for his power, speed, strength, agility, endurance, and reflexes. But still, no one knew of his hidden fire bending skills.

Draco looked up to Iroh like a father figure. Draco demonstrated to Iroh his skills and in return, Iroh taught Draco how to redirect lightening. Iroh was amazed at Draco's level of skill. He knew Draco had surpassed the master level fire benders. Iroh told Draco three things he never saw coming. The first was that The Order of the White Lotus secretly helped half of the Air Nomads escape the genocide. The second was that the Sun Warriors still existed. Lastly, the third was that Avatar Roku was Ursa's grandfather. Draco always had his suspicions about Ursa and was regretting that he had shut her out of his life.

Also during those years, Zuko was scarred and banished from the fire nation by Ozai. This was due to Zuko speaking out against a general's plan to use rookie soldiers as bait to draw out the enemy. Zuko accepted a challenged to an agni kai not knowing his opponent was Ozai.

Draco had enough of Ozai's non-sense and decided to challenge Ozai to an agni kai. Ozai eagerly accepted and thought because he was the fire lord, Draco wouldn't touch him. He created a plan on how to confront Draco.

The agni kai chamber was full to capacity by noblemen and women. They want to see if the stories of Draco's level of skill were true.

Draco: Ready for a repeat of the what happened years old?

Ozai: I'm sorry Draco. There has been a change of plans.

Ten master level fire benders jumped onto the platform. Draco smirked. He had a feeling Ozai would do something like this.

Ozai: What is so funny?

Draco: When you and Zuko were in an agni kai, you took pleasure in scarring him. But when it comes to me, you summoned these men to help you. Is the mighty Fire Lord Ozai scared of a twelve year old boy?

The nobles began to snicker and silently laugh at Ozai. Ozai sensed this and was now pissed.

Ozai: YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!! GO GET HIM!!!!!!!!

The fire benders launched their attacks. Some were fire blasts and some were fireballs. Draco quickly dodged them all. He went on the offensive. Shooting fireballs and fire blasts. The fire benders were dodging his attacks, barely. They launched themselves at Draco. Draco's eyes began to glow. Ozai began to get nervous. He knew all too well what it meant when Draco's eyes glowed. But what Ozai didn't that, Draco was going to do one of his secret techniques.

Draco was surrounded. All of the sudden, two large dragon heads made of fire appeared. One on his left and one on his right. The dragon heads were facing the fire benders. The heads began to spin around Draco and started shooting out fireballs.

Draco: Rapid Dragon Barrage!

The fire benders were running away and trying to dodge the fireballs. Then Draco use the thousand sparrowkeets current. The fire benders were all paralyzed. Draco eyes continued to glow as fire bird like constructs appeared and started flying around the chamber. The nobles were awestruck by the display. The fire birds flew up into the air and gathered in a group. The fire birds then began to nose dive towards the fire benders. The fire benders screamed out of fear of death.

Draco: Phoenix Fire Bombs!

The fire birds exploded upon impact with the fire benders. When the smoke cleared, the fire benders were broken, battered, and burned and groaning in pain. Ozai stood where he was in total shock. He knew Draco was good, but not this good.

Draco walked towards Ozai. Ozai, out of desperation, started shooting large fire blast at Draco. But Draco immediately put up his lightening shield. Ozai look in Draco's glowing eyes and began to understand the meaning of true fear. Though he didn't showed it since the nobles were looking.

Ozai raised his hand to created an extra large fireball but Draco used the thousand sparrowkeets sharp spear to stab Ozai in the arm. Ozai cried in pain and started to feel his arm go numb. The thousand sparrowkeets sharp spear began the branch out and hit Ozai in the thighs, feet, and his other arm.

Draco stared at Ozai angrily. He created a large lightening ball with other hand and aimed it at Ozai. But then the thousand sparrowkeets sharp spear and the lightening ball dissipated. As much as Draco wanted to killed Ozai for killing Azulon, he knew it wasn't the right thing to do right now. Ozai was on his knees. Draco walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

Draco: Ozai, I'm sparing your life and I'm leaving the palace for good. If you send anybody after me, you find their heads returned to you and you will be facing death.

Draco threw Ozai off the platform. Ozai landed hard on the floor. Draco got off the platform and left the chamber. The nobles couldn't believe it. Their fire lord was just beaten by his youngest child. Azula watch as Draco left the chamber. She hated him for humiliating Ozai in front of the nobles.

Draco got to his room and gathered his martial art clothes, twin katana swords, shuriken, kunai knives, senbon, and hand claws. Draco then proceed through the halls of the palace. Remembered Azulon and all the times he spent talking with him and learning from him. But something was pricking his mind. Draco began to wonder if this war a way to show the world that the fire nation was the wealthiest nation or was the war a way to conquer the world. Ever since Iroh told him that Avatar Roku was his great-grandfather, his outlook on the other nations changed.

In order to clear his mind, Draco decided to go to Roku's Island to seek guidance from the man himself. He finally reached the main door of the palace when Azula came up to him highly upset.

Draco: What is it, Azula?

Azula: Draco, how could you that to dad?!

Draco: Ozai had it coming. Now he fears me.

Azula: No doesn't he, Draco!

Draco: You saw it yourself. Ozai was hiding his fear from the nobles.

Azula: HE WAS NOT AFRAID!!!!!

Draco: Oh really? Then did he have ten master level fire benders with him?

Azula: Because….!

Azula stopped to think about that.

Draco: There's no need to think about it, Azula?

Azula was now calm.

Azula: You know he'll won't stop until you're dead and I hope dad allows me to do it.

Draco: You must really like the taste of shit on your lips, don't you?

Azula: WHAT!!!

Azula was upset again.

Azula: What fuck did you say?!?!?!

Draco: You're always kissing Ozai's ass.

Azula swung at Draco. Draco ducked and punched Azula in the stomach. She fell to the floor and was groaning in pain.

Draco: Azula, hopefully you'll learn that Ozai is only using you to gain more power. If you think he gives a damn about you, then you are highly mislead. Ozai only cares about himself. There are things Ozai has done that you don't even know about. I'd be careful if I were you.

Azula just glared at Draco. She didn't believe her brother but curiosity was now attracting her. What were these things Draco was talking about?

Draco finally left the palace. The nobles who were looking at him. Some were scared, others were jealous, and some amazed and proud of his power. Draco was just about to leave the crater when a girl stopped him. She was concerned.

Sakura: Draco where are you going? You're dressed as if you're not coming back.

Draco: That's because I'm not coming back.

Sakura: But why not?

Draco: I had enough of Ozai and this senseless war.

Sakura: The war isn't senseless, Draco.

Draco: Oh yeah? How so?

Sakura: Our nation is the richest in the world and we're showing the world that we're the superior nation.

Draco: Sakura, you do know you sound really stupid, right?

Sakura felt offended.

Sakura: Excuse me?

Draco: Just because the fire nation is the richest nation doesn't mean it's the superior nation.

Sakura: Yes it does.

Draco: No Sakura, it doesn't. No nation is more superior than the other. The four nations are the symbols of elemental balance. Water is change, earth is substance, fire is power, and air is freedom.

Sakura: So are you trying to say that Fire Lord Sozin disrupted the balance of the world?

Draco: Yes.

Sakura: How?

Draco: Don't play dumb with me, Sakura. You know how. Sozin used the comet to commit genocide on the Air Nomads in the order to get rid of the avatar.

Sakura: So what? The avatar was the enemy.

Draco: Oh, so the Air Nomads had to die for one person? Do you really think that was justifiable?

Sakura didn't answer.

Draco: I didn't think so. Let me ask you a question.

Sakura: Yeah?

Draco: Do you think the avatar is the enemy?

Sakura: Yes.

Draco: So that means Avatar Roku was an enemy as well?

Sakura: No.

Draco: Because he was fire nation?

Sakura: Yes.

Draco: So because the current avatar, who's an air nomad and has been missing for a hundred years, is the enemy?

Sakura: Yes.

Draco: Why? What did the air nomads do to the fire nation that was so bad?

Sakura: Nothing.

Draco: That's exactly it. Absolutely nothing. Fire Lord Sozin had no right starting this senseless war. Sakura don't believe the propaganda Ozai is spreading. The avatar's job is to maintain peace and balance between the nations. He's not the enemy.

Draco walked off.

Sakura: Draco don't go!

Draco disappeared in a swirl of flames using his pyroportation.

Sakura was sadden by Draco leaving. She was a year older than him and had a huge crush on him. She went home. She needed to think about what Draco said. Was he right about the war? Was Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai spreading lies to gain power and conquer the other nations? These were serious questions. There were only one person who could answer these question and that was her uncle, Master Piandao.

Draco finally reached Roku's Island. It was a bearen wasteland completely buried in volcanic ash. The volcano itself was dormant. Draco looked around. Compared to the palace, the volcanic island was actually peaceful despite it's appearance.

Draco began to rest. The sun was setting and stars began to appear. Draco looked for his favorite constellation. The constellation of the dragon. He couldn't find it. He realized it was the year of the rabbaroo. Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep. Draco began to dream about dragons. He knew Sozin had a dragon. But Draco put the clues together when he learned that Sozin allowed the dragons to be hunted for glory and the title of dragon.

In his dream, Draco had the wings, fangs, claws, and a tail of a dragon. He flew high in the sky with the dragons. He was amazed by all of the different colored dragons. Black, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and white. A red dragon flew up next to him. A man in dressed fire nation robes was riding on the back of the dragon. Draco instantly recognized the person.

Draco: Avatar Roku?!

Roku: You finally made to my island, Draco.

Draco: You knew I was coming?

Roku: Yes.

Draco: How?

Roku: I've been watching you from the Avatar World and Spirit World.

Draco: I see. Then you know why I came.

Roku: Yes, you came here to finds the answers to your questions.

Draco: Is it true that Zuko, Azula, and myself are your great-grandchildren?

Roku: Yes.

Draco: So Uncle Iroh was right when he said the White Lotus helped Great-grandmother Ta Min and your son fall off Sozin's radar.

Roku: Yes and I will be always be eternally grateful for what the White Lotus did my family and the Air Nomads.

Draco: Great-grandfather, I need to apologize.

Roku: For what, Draco?

Draco: I, just like all of those misguided people, had been made to believe that the Fire Nation was the most powerful nation on the planet. I used to believe that grandfather was right about everything. But now that I know that you're Ursa's grandfather, my eyes have become truly open to the truth.

Roku: There's no need for any apologies, Draco. Like you said, Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai created propaganda to convince the people that they were the dominant nation. But that isn't the fact. The four nation are separate but equal. That is why the concept of balance is so important.

Draco: Great-grandfather, I need your help.

Roku: Your want to find your mother, right?

Draco: Yes. That bastard Ozai banishment her. I concerned for her safety.

Roku: I know where she is.

Draco: Where?

Roku: Whale Tail Island.

Draco: What?!

Roku: Yes, but she is struggling physically.

Draco: What do you mean? Did the guards that took her there do something to her?

Roku: Yes. Ursa needs medical attention.

Draco: Then I will go to Whale Tail Island.

Roku: Before you go there, you must go to the ancient city of the Sun Warriors.

Draco: For what?

Roku: To met Ran and Shao.

Draco: The two surviving dragons?

Roku: Yes. They will teach you the true and pure way of fire bending.

Draco: Very well.

Roku: Draco.

Draco: Yes?

Roku: Good luck.

Draco: Thank you, Great-grandfather.

Draco awaken to find that it was early morning. The sun was raising and Draco got up to do he morning exercises and meditation. He thought long and hard about what Roku said about Ursa and decided that he would change the plans he agreed on. Ursa was his top priority. Draco gathered his things and left for Whale Tail Island via his pyroportation.

End of chapter two


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In the secluded woods of Whale Tail Island, stood a lone cottage. The cottage was guarded by six imperial fire nation soldiers. One could only wonder why elite soldiers would be guarding a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. There was only one reason, the banished Princess Ursa. Because of Ozai, Ursa was kept prisoner at the cottage against her will. She wished she had never found out about how Ozai become fire lord.

During those six years, Ursa thought about Zuko, Azula, and Draco. She wondered if were okay. If she only knew. She needed to find a way out of her imprisonment. These past six years has been a period of torment for her. Ursa was beaten and sexually exploited. The guards were ordered and paid to break her will and they enjoyed minute of it. Ursa always cried herself to sleep until one day the spirit of Avatar Roku appeared before her.

Ursa: Grandfather?!

Roku: Ursa, your freedom is on the horizon.

Ursa: What do you mean?

Roku: The Dragon King is coming.

Ursa: I don't understand. Who is this Dragon King?

Roku: You'll know him when you see him. He is a fire bender of immense power.

With that, Roku's spirit disappeared. Ursa was confused. Who was this person Roku spoke of.

Draco was finally on Whale Tail Island. He decided to get a map of the island. If Ursa was really there, Ozai would have made sure she was in a secluded area far away from where anybody could recognize her.

Draco found a merchant's shop. As he entered the shop, the shop owner recognized him and bowed.

Merchant: Prince Draco.

Draco: Get up.

Merchant: Yes, your highness.

Draco: Don't call me that.

Merchant: Why not?

Draco: I've given up that title and left the palace for good.

The merchant was surprised by this.

Merchant: What?! Why?!

Draco: I have my reasons.

Merchant: If that is the case, what are you doing here on Whale Tail Island?

Draco: I'm looking for a woman. My source says she's here.

Merchant: Does this woman have a name?

Draco: What makes you think I'll tell you?

Merchant: Okay okay. Take it easy. No reason to take my head off.

Draco: I need a detailed map of the island.

Merchant: I have one in the back.

The merchant went to get the map and then returned.

Merchant: This should be some help.

Draco took the map from the merchant. He read it thoroughly and carefully. He noticed the wooded section of the island was in the northwesterly direction. Draco handed the map to the merchant.

Draco: I know where I need to go now.

Merchant: Good luck.

Draco: I don't believe in luck.

Merchant: I see. Then take this. It may change your mind.

The merchant give Draco a pai shou piece. It had the image of a white lotus in the center of it.

Draco: You're a member of the white lotus aren't you?

Merchant: You catch onto things quickly. Yeah, you're Avatar Roku's great-grandson.

Draco: I'm still trying to get use to that fact.

Merchant: Fate has a way strange way of repeating history.

Draco: How so?

Merchant: Both of your great-grandfathers had different views of the world as a whole. Sozin believed that the world should be reformed under one nation. Roku disagreed. He believed the four nations was separate but equal and should remain that way in order to maintain peace and balance.

Draco: So what does that have to do with repeating itself?

Merchant: Ozai wants to achieve Sozin's goal but you want to stop that.

Draco: What are you trying to say?

Merchant: What I'm saying is that in the end, the avatar won't be able to stop Ozai.

Draco: Why?

Merchant: Roku failed in stopping Sozin. I believe even though Roku will help the current avatar on his or her journey, he has chosen you to redeem him by defeating Ozai.

Draco headed towards the exit when he stopped.

Draco: Thank you, old man.

Merchant: You can thank me by rescuing Ursa.

Draco: So who knew?

Merchant: Don't worry. If anybody asks, you weren't here.

Draco left the shop via his pyroportation.

At the cottage, Ursa was in the fetal position and crying. Her clothes were torn and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Ursa left eye was swollen shut and a small amount of blood leaked from her mouth. The guards were laughing and taunting Ursa.

Guard One: That was fun.

Guard Two: Yeah, it was.

Guard Three: Aw look. She's crying.

Guard Four: Stop your crying. No one gives a fuck about you. Not even your kids.

Guard Five: What the hell did Lord Ozai see in you anyway?

Guard Six: Probably was desperate or felt sorry for her.

Guard Four: Since when you ever seen Lord Ozai show pity?

Guard Six: Never.

Guard One: Exactly. He was probably desperate for ass and settled for hers.

Guard Three: I agree. But to tell you the truth. For a forty year old woman, she has the body of a twenty-five year old.

Guard Two: We all know he was just using you, bitch.

Guard Five: Lets get out of here.

As the guards were approaching the door, Draco's thousand sparrowkeets sharp spear came through the door and impaled one of the guard's in the head.

Guard Four: Oh shit!!!!!

Guard Six: What the fuck was that?!!!!

Draco busted through the door. His eyes was glowing.

Guard Three: Prince Draco?!!!

Guard Five: How did you….

Before the guard could finish the question, Draco cut off his head.

Guard Six: You fucking traitor!!!

Guard Two: Get him.

The guards went on the attack. Draco lured them outside. He didn't want Ursa to get hurt. The guards were attacking using their fire bending and weapons Draco was dodging the attacks with ease. His attacks were savage like. One guard was disemboweled and his intestines were ripped out. Another guard was hit with lightening. His heart exploded when it directly received huge amounts of electricity. Another guard's limbs was cut chopped off. The last guard was burnt to death via Draco's flaming dragon's claw. Draco grabbed the guard with no limbs and was gripping his throat.

Draco: What did you animals do to my mother?

Guard Six: L…Lord Ozai paid u…us to break h…her in.

Draco: What do you mean?

Guard Six: W…We beat and r…raped her.

Draco's eyes widen and was pissed.

Draco: You're going to regret following Ozai's orders. Have fun in hell.

Draco melted the guard's body via his lava breath. Draco walked into the cottage and found Ursa in the fetal position and sobbing. Draco was upset. How could Ozai be so inhumane? He had to calm himself. Ursa was already scared and shaking. Draco took a bed sheet and wrapped it around Ursa's body in it. Ursa look up and surprised to see Draco.

Ursa: Draco?!

Draco: Yeah mom, it's me. I know about you being Avatar Roku's granddaughter.

Ursa: You do? How?

Draco: Uncle Iroh told me.

Ursa: How's Zuko and Azula?

Draco: We'll talk about that later. Can you stand?

Ursa: Yes. Where are we going to go?

Draco: Back to the Fire Nation.

Ursa tensed up and was scared.

Ursa: No, we can't. Ozai will kill us!

Draco: No he won't. He won't be able find us.

Ursa: What do you mean?

Draco: We going to the ancient city of the Sun Warriors.

Ursa: But the Sun Warriors no longer exist.

Draco: Uncle told me that they're still alive and live in secrecy.

Ursa: How is Iroh?

Draco: He's fine. Come on we're leaving.

Draco helped Ursa to her feet and they left the cottage. Ursa was shocked to see the aftermath of what took place between Draco and the guards.

Draco: They had it coming.

Ursa: But Draco...

Draco: If I had let them live, one of them could have found a way to alert Ozai. I couldn't take that risk. Now hold on to me.

Ursa: Okay.

Draco and Ursa left via Draco's pyroportation.

End of chapter three


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

At the palace, Ozai was in the war room with his advisors when a fire portal opened and body parts, internal organs, brains, and hearts began falling from it. Ozai and the advisors were overtaken by the gruesome sight. The advisors left the room quickly in fear of Ozai's fury and their weak stomachs. A letter written in blood also fell from the portal. Ozai read it:

_She's free and I know what you ordered them to do to her. These "gifts" I've sent you is a warning of what I'm going to do to you. You'll never know when death will be knocking. It might in the form of spontaneous combustion, your heart being ripped out, being fed to a hungry saber tooth moose lion, being chopped up into pieces, being tossed in a volcano, decapitation, torture, or poison. I'm coming for you, Ozai!_

Ozai couldn't believe it. How did Draco know where Ursa was? Someone apparently told him. But who? Ozai thought about it again. The only people who knew of Ursa's banishment were the six imperial soldiers but even they didn't know the true reason why she was banished. Ozai was upset but felt fear at the same thing time because he knew Draco meant what he said. It was just a matter of time.

Draco and Ursa arrived at the ancient city of the sun warriors. Much of the city was in ruins and covered in vines. The structures in the city reminded Draco and Ursa of the architectures back at the capital. As they walked through the city, they felt as if they were being watch. Their suspicions were confirmed when multiple fireballs were coming quickly towards them. Draco put up his lightening shield to protect Ursa and himself.

Draco: Come on out and show yourselves! I know your people still exists!

Nothing happened.

Draco: I am the great-grandson of Avatar Roku and this woman is my mother. She is Roku's granddaughter. He sent me here because the masters, Ran and Shao, wants to meet me.

Draco and Ursa waited for something to happened and it did. A group of tribal men and women came out to greet them. The leader of the group was the first to speak.

Sun Warrior Chief: We have been expecting you, Dragon King.

The chief looked at Ursa.

Sun Warrior Chief: What happened to her?

Draco: My mother was banished for knowing the truth of how Ozai become fire lord. For the past six years, she has been imprisonment on Whale Tail Island. The guards there were ordered and paid to do horrible things to her. I believe it was a way in keeping her quiet.

Ursa had tears in her eyes and look away in shame.

Sun Warrior Chief: There is no reason to be ashamed, Ursa. What your cowardly husband has done to you is not your fault at all. Hold your head high. What has hurt will make you stronger.

Ursa looked at the chief. His words were sincere and spoke the truth.

Draco: Why did you call me the Dragon King?

Sun Warrior Chief: Years ago, when Fire Lord Sozin authorized the slaying of the dragons, a priestess had a vision which stated a fire bender of immense power who is the human embodiment of the dragon will rise up and defeat the fire lord.

Ursa: Draco, he's telling the truth. Grandfather's spirit come to me. He told me that the Dragon King would free me and I would know who he is when he came. He was talking about you.

Draco: I see. Great-grandfather Roku wants me to see this until the end. Very well. I accept.

Sun Warriors Chief: Good. Lets go. We will give you shelter and treat Ursa's wounds.

Draco: When will I met the masters?

Sun Warrior Chief: Next week. You need to be in tip top shape. The masters will test you. They'll look in your heart. If you pass, they teach the true way of fire bending. If you fail, they will kill you. On that same, before you meet the masters, we will take you to the main temple and you'll learn the purest fire bending technique.

Draco: I expect nothing less.

Sun Warrior Chief: Wise response.

Draco, Ursa, and the Sun Warriors headed towards where the main population was. As they walked, Ursa and Draco received nods of acceptance. Ursa went some of the tribal women while Draco was given permission to explore the ancient city. He like what he saw. The statues of dragons, the carvings, and the structures. Draco could understand why there were hidden traps.

The big day finally came. Draco and Ursa entered the main temple learned the dancing dragon. The dancing dragon was the purest fire bending technique. It was simple and yet complex. Later that day Draco and Ursa was tested by Ran and Shao and was deemed worthy. Draco and Ursa were taught the true and original way of fire bending.

The test had changed them both. Ursa gained the ability to fire bend while Draco's physical appearance had changed. He now had a large pair of feathered wings, his fingernails became claws, he gained a long dragon tail, his pupils became slit, and his teeth became fangs.

Ursa: What happened to Draco?

Sun Warrior Chief: Draco has become the human embodiment of the shenlong.

Ursa: You mean the celestial dragon?

Sun Warrior Chief: Yes, but you look worried.

Ursa: Will he stay that way?

Sun Warrior Chief: Perhaps.

Ursa: Meaning?

Sun Warrior Chief: He will stay that way until Ozai is dead.

Ursa: I see.

Draco approached Ursa and the Sun Warrior Chief.

Sun Warrior Chief: Dragon King, how do you feel?

Draco: Different.

Sun Warrior Chief: That's because your speed, strength, agility, senses, endurance, and reflexes are now that of a dragon.

Draco: Cool.

Ursa: Are really okay with this, Draco?

Draco: Of course. I always dreamed about this.

Ursa: Well as long as you're happy, then I won't object about this.

Sun Warrior Chief: Now that we're all on the same page, Draco your mission starts today.

Draco: How will I know when the avatar has reemerged?

Sun Warrior Chief: Avatar Roku will contact you.

Draco: Very well. I better get started.

Ursa: Draco wait!

Ursa hugged Draco tightly. She felt as if she would never see her son again and Draco sensed it.

Draco: Mom, I'll be fine.

Ursa: Alright.

Draco: I'll check in on Zuko and Azula periodically.

Ursa: Please do. I'm worried about them. Besides you never told me how are they.

Draco: I have my reasons.

Draco flew off into the sky and headed towards the palace.

Sun Warrior Chief: Ursa you will stay here with us until you've mastered your fire bending.

Ursa: I understand.

Ursa knew the Sun Warrior Chief made a wise choice. If she had left with Draco, she might have be a burden. Besides, she still needed to give her body time to heal fully.

Evening was setting in and Ozai and Azula were just finishing up Azula's training.

Ozai: Very good, Azula. Your skills are improving.

Azula: Thanks to your training and input, I'll be able to match up against Draco.

Ozai: Don't be hasty, Azula. For you to stand against him, you'll need to step up your abilities.

Azula: Something tells me he's somewhere near the palace.

Ozai: That's ridiculous. With all the guards on full alert, your brother wouldn't dare to step foot anywhere near the palace.

Draco: Bold words for a coward.

Ozai and Azula immediately became alert. Draco emerged for the shadows. Ozai and Azula barely recognized him.

Azula: Draco?!

Draco: Hello sister.

Ozai: You changed, boy.

Draco: I know. You like?

Ozai: No.

Draco: Did you get my generous "gifts"?

Ozai: You little shit! Where is she?!

Draco: Lets just say she's right under your nose.

Ozai: What?!

Azula: Dad, what does he mean?

Draco: Ozai, Ozai, Ozai. You still haven't tell Azula the truth, yet?

Azula: What truth?

Ozai: Shut the fuck up, Draco!!!!

Draco: What's the matter, Ozai? Afraid of the truth getting out? While too bad. Sooner or later it will bite you in the ass.

Ozai just glared angrily. His face was deep red and the veins in his neck looked as if their were going to pop. Azula just stared at her father. What was Draco talking about and why did it make Ozai so pissed?

Draco: See you around, Azula. Remember what I told you. Everything he tells you is a lie. Despite what Ozai said, our mother loves and misses you.

Azula: She thinks I'm a monster.

Draco: Why would you say that?

Azula: Because it the truth!

Draco: Who's truth? Ozai's? Did she tell you were a monster or acted like you were a monster?

Azula: No.

Draco: So how do you that's what she thought?

Azula: Because Dad told me!

Draco: Ozai, you know mom is going to kick your ass, right?

Ozai: Please, Ursa wouldn't hurt a dragonfly.

Draco: I wouldn't be sure about that. She just recently learned how to fire bend.

Ozai: Yeah I'll believe that when I see it.

Draco: Ozai, as my sun rises, yours is setting. Death will be knocking. I'm no longer Prince Draco of the Fire Nation. I am Draco the Dragon King.

Ozai: You're no fucking king!

Draco: I never said I was, dumbass. It's a title that was given to me.

Ozai: By who?!

Draco: You'll find out soon enough. See you around, Azula.

Draco stretched out his wings and flew off into the night. Azula was feeling confused. Ozai told her one thing but Draco was saying something totally different. She had a feeling there was some truth to what Draco said for two reasons. One: Draco always tells the truth. No matter how hurtful it may be. Two: Ozai was upset and was trying to get Draco to stay quiet. Ozai sensed his daughter's mental confusion. If this kept up, he was going to lose his meal ticket to ultimate power.

End of chapter four


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It's been several months since Draco became the Dragon King. He spent much of that time in the Earth Kingdom, driving out the fire nation soldiers from various towns and villages. At first the people were either scarred or didn't like him. But soon Draco gained their acceptance and trust. The people were surprised when the Earth Sages told them that he was Roku's great-grandson. Draco also fought along side Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe.

As he was flew in the air, Roku's spirit came to him.

Draco: Great-grandfather, What the matter?

Roku: Avatar Aang and his companions have reached the Northern Water Tribe.

Draco: But you're worried. Why?

Roku: Admiral Zhao is aware of this and is planning to attack in full force.

Draco realized something.

Draco: Zhao knows about Tui!

Roku: Are you certain of this?

Draco: There is one place he could have went to and that's the Spirit Library.

Roku: Draco go! If Zhao kills Tui, the whole world will eventually be lost!

Draco: I'm on my way. Zhao dies tonight.

As evening was setting in, the moon was full. Zhao used this to his advantage. He knew about the Spirit Oasis and figured if he could take out Tui, the Moon Spirit, the water benders would have no power to defend themselves.

The attack had started and water benders were holding their own. Zhao found the Spirit Oasis and pulled the white koi fish out of the small pond. When that happened, the sky went red and the water benders lost their power. The fire nation soldiers took advantage of this.

Iroh confronted Zhao, stating that the whole world needed the moon and he would attack Zhao if Zhao killed the Moon Spirit. At first, it seemed Zhao had complied with Iroh's demand and put Tui back in the water of the oasis, but was this was a trick. Zhao went to strike the koi fish when Draco's thousand sparrowkeets current hit Zhao. The admiral was instantly paralyzed. Iroh, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Princess Yue, Chief Arnook, and Zuko looked up towards the sky but saw nothing.

Zhao: What are you fools doing?!!! Kill that fish now!!!

Draco appeared via his pyroportation.

Draco: If you value your lives, you'll leave this sacred place...NOW!

Lightening discharged from Draco's body. The sound of thunder echoed in the Oasis.

Fire Nation Soldier: Oh shit! It's the Dragon King! I'm not fighting him. Come on, lets get out of here!

The soldiers ran leaving Zhao behind.

Zhao: You fucking cowards!!! Get back here!!!

Draco: Hello Zhao.

Zhao: Draco, you fucking traitor!!!

Draco: Did you think I wouldn't know of your plan?

Zhao: When Lord Ozai hears of this…!

Draco: He'll won't do a damn thing about it.

Zhao: What?!

Draco: Every time Ozai receives a report that includes my name, he does nothing.

Zhao: Your lying.

Draco: You sure? Do you forget our last encounter? Did Ozai respond to your report?

Zhao eyes widen. He realized Draco was telling the truth. Ozai really was scared of Draco.

Draco: From that look on your face, I can tell you already know you're shit out of luck.

Zhao: I'm not afraid of dying.

Draco: That's good to hear, Zhao. Because your death will be "shocking".

Draco wrapped his tail around Zhao's neck and flew up into the night sky and towards the ocean. Iroh recognized the human/dragon hybrid. He realized that Draco had been tested by Ran and Shao. Yue saw Iroh's expression.

Yue: You know that person, don't you?

Iroh: Yes. He's my other nephew, Draco.

Zuko couldn't believe his ears.

Zuko: You can't be serious, Uncle!

Iroh: Yes, I am. He must have went to the ancient city of the Sun Warriors and learned the true and original way of fire bending.

Sokka: Hold up. There's a true and original way of fire? I thought fire bending was only used to destroy and make people afraid of the Fire Nation.

Iroh: The Sun Warriors learned fire bending from the dragons. The dragons were the first the fire benders. Fire is the element of power and to the Sun Warriors, fire wasn't just destruction but also life.

Chief Arnook: If that's the case, what happen to that philosophy? Did your people just throw that concept out the window?

Iroh: The Sun Warriors were the precursors to the Fire Nation and ever since my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, assumed the throne, the ways of fire bending was changed to present rage and anger.

Katara: So the Fire Nation wasn't always like the its is now?

Draco: No, it wasn't.

Draco came back to the Spirit Oasis. But instead of greeting the group of people, he went straight to the small pond where the moon and ocean spirits were. He looked the two koi fish.

Draco: Tui and La, moon and ocean, push and pull, yin and yang. They really are the personification of tai chi.

Yue approach Draco.

Chief Arnook: Yue, be careful!

Yue: It okay, father.

Draco: I can tell Tui save your life at one time.

Yue: Yes, she did. How did you know?

Draco: You're the only person from the Water Tribes who has white hair.

Yue: You stopped Zhao from killing her. You have my thanks.

Draco: Zhao was a fool. He got what he deserved.

Iroh: Draco, where is Zhao?

Draco: He's sleeping with the fishes.

Iroh knew Draco killed Zhao.

Iroh: How did you do it?

Draco: I dropped Zhao into the ocean. Once he hit the water, I electrified his ass. I warned him his death would be "shocking".

Iroh: That wasn't necessary, Draco!

Draco: The hell it wasn't. He almost killed the Moon Spirit. Don't stand there and tell he didn't deserved his punishment.

Iroh: What about the ships?

Draco: New homes for the sea creatures.

Iroh: Draco, tell me you didn't do what i think you did?

Draco: Only a handful of fire nation soldiers on a lone life boat survived. The rest shared Zhao's fate.

Two water tribe warriors came in the Oasis.

Water Tribe Warrior: Chief Arnook!

Arnook: Yes?

Water Tribe Warrior: All of the fire nation ships has sunk beneath the waves!

The group of people looked at Draco. They couldn't believe it.

Sokka: You took out a whole armada of naval ships single handedly?

Draco: Were you not listening, Sokka?

Sokka: You know who I am? Who are you really?

Draco: Of course I know you are, Sokka, son of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara: You know our father?

Draco: Yes. I fought along side him when I was in the Earth Kingdom. He really is the toughest man I know.

Katara: Is he okay? Has he been captured?

Draco: Chief Hakoda captured? Hell no.

Katara and Sokka were relieved to here that their father was safe. Draco looked at the avatar and shook his hand.

Draco: So you're Avatar Aang.

Aang: And you're the Dragon King.

Draco: I see he has told you about me.

Aang: I can't believe you know Roku too.

Draco: He's one who alerted me of Zhao's invasion plan. Did he tell you anything else about me?

Aang: Yeah, he did. But I don't think it's the right time to talk about that.

Draco: I agree.

Draco turned his attention back to Iroh and Zuko.

Draco: Zuko, I have found our mother.

Zuko: What?! Where is she?!

Draco: In the ancient city of the Sun Warriors.

Iroh: Something tells me your going to tell us about her disappearance.

Draco: Mom's disappearance is just the tip of the iceberg.

Iroh: Please explain.

Draco: Uncle, I don't think it's the right time….

Zuko: Damn it, Draco!

Draco: Fine. But you won't like what you're about to hear.

Draco told Iroh and Zuko of Azulon's death, how Ozai became fire lord, and Ursa's banishment. Iroh was heartbroken. Zuko was pissed. While Aang, Katara, Sokka, Yue, and Chief Arnook was either shocked or horrified by what they heard.

Chief Arnook: What kind of man would do that to his wife and father?

Draco: The kind who's a coward and who would throw away his family for power.

Katara: I can't believe he took advantage of his own nephew's death.

Sokka: That's so wrong on too many levels.

Zuko started to walk out of the Oasis. But Draco stopped him.

Zuko: Get out of my, Draco!

Draco: You need to calm down and think first.

Zuko: Calm down?! Calm down?!! That fucking bastard is going to paid for what did my mother!!!

Draco: And what are you going to do once you get back to the fire nation? Ozai has it where you and Uncle are to be capture on taken to the Boiling Rock. Let me take you to mom.

Zuko: What about my honor?

Draco: Your don't need Ozai to restore your honor. You can do that yourself by doing what's right.

Zuko: I really don't what to do.

Aang: You can come with us.

Katara and Sokka looked at Aang.

Katara: Aang, are you sure about this?

Aang: The four of us has something in common. The Fire Nation has taken someone away from us.

Draco: Aang, it wasn't the Fire Nation. It was Sozin, my grandfather, and Ozai. They used propaganda to make people believe the Fire Nation is the dominate nation.

Arnook: You can't be serious!

Draco: I am. But not all the people in the Fire Nation agrees with this. About sixty percent of the people are starting to doubt Ozai and whether or not his ascension to the throne was right.

Sokka: If that's that case, why won't they rise up against him?

Draco: Because they're scared. If they rebelled against him, Ozai would either enslaved them or kill them.

Iroh: Nephew, what are you thinking?

Zuko: Draco, take me to mom.

Draco: Lets go. Aang, you continue on to the Earth Kingdom to learn earth bending.

Aang: You're not coming with us?

Draco: After Zuko see mom again, we'll met you.

Aang: How will you find us?

Draco: Avatar Roku will let me know?

Katara: Draco, I can trust you and Iroh. But when it comes down to Zuko, it will take some time.

Draco: I understand.

Draco, Iroh, and Zuko left the Oasis via Draco pyroportation.

Sokka: Now that is awesome! Draco has to teach me that.

Katara: Sokka, you're not a bender.

Sokka: So?

Katara: You have to be a fire bender to do that and I think Draco is the only one who do it.

Sokka: Damn it, Katara!

Katara: I'm only stating the truth.

Sokka: Whatever.

Arnook: Aang, can Draco be trusted?

Aang: Yes.

Arnook: How can you tell?

Aang: When I was in the temple of the Fire Sages, Roku me told something that took me by surprise.

Arnook: And that was?

Aang: Draco and Zuko are his great-grandsons.

Sokka: You've got to be kidding me, Aang.

Aang: No, I'm not.

Yue: Does the fire lord know this?

Aang: No and I think that's what giving Draco the edge he needs.

Katara: This is becoming so bizarre.

Sokka: I know. We're allying ourselves with Zuko.

Arnook: As it stands, Sokka, we're going to need all the allies we can get. When the fire lord hear of what Draco did where, all hell will break loose.

End of chapter five


End file.
